finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ilovehunterclarington/My Final Destination 6
Brittany (Kristen VanRizten) with her friends are going to a trip they will ride a ship bittany have a premonition that the ship will destroy she freaks out and get out of the ship. Forcing her friends to leave the ship. on there Physical Education Subject Vanessa (Brittany Rogers) and Jake (Zac Efron) is fighting because of vanessa's boyfriend named James (Taylor Launter) who is killed in the destroyed ship. an teenager (Crystal Lowe) make her fireworks explode making the nails of the tank of water remove falling on jake. While vanessa is running and screaming in horror when a blood splattered on her. at jake's funeral Shelly (Christa Campbell) and Savannah (Chelan Simmons) go to the pheonix tanning salon where ashley and ashlyn of FD3 die. brittany call savannah and talk about the graduation. Savannah's Slurpee melt and make the VAC machine controling the tanning beds explode. a shelf trap shelly in her tanning bed the temperature became higher and higher until she was burned. Savannah hear shelly screaming for help but the door is locked savannah call the owner to open the door but the owner lost his keys. at shelly's funeral Jessica (Jacqueline McInnes Wood) is killed when a piece of train wheel fall on her. Ellen (Vanessa Hudgens) is with her sister Vanessa goes Shopping. Brittany have another premonotion that the mall while explode she go to the mall to save ellen and vanessa but its ellen's turn to die so she grab vanessa and go out of the mall the mall explode killing ellen and other people.Chloe (Emma Roberts) Olivia Castle's Sister ride on flight 180 to go in paris but the plane explode. The Gang Planned to ride in Devil's Flight but brittany ignore them so they don't ride in devil's flight. Savannah with her boyfriend David (Ryan Merriman) read a newpaper where they read the article that the Flight 180 Explode. they go to brittany and tell her about it. Meanwhile Vanessa is Practicing Gymnast her feet was stab with nail she was bring in the hospital. She walk on the road causing her to be hit by a Truck. In School Julie (Alexa Vegas) the older sister of Jessica is teaching some students icluding Brittany and her Friends (Exept for there dead friends). an Engine Falls on her killing her this makes Brittany and her friends to witness that there teacher is killed. then William Bludworth (Tony Todd) go to there school brittany remembers that she is the expert of death she question if she can cheat death bludworth answers her "no one is sucess to cheat death so don't try to cheat death or else you and your friends will die" Brittany is scared of what bludworth tell her when Katie (Ashley Roberts) is nearly killed Luke (Ryan McDonell) grab her and save her from death. luke tell this to brittany. brittany is scared and remeber what bludworth tell her she slaps luke and tell him what bludworth tell her. then Brittany have an premonotion that there school will collapse so she panic and run to the gate but it was too late the gate was lock but savannah and david is outside there school eating breakfast as they see there school collapse killing Brittany and Others Cast Kristen VanRizten as Brittany Johnson Ryan McDonell as Luke James Brittany Rogers as Vanessa Hall Christa Campbell as Shelly Roberts Chelan Simmons as Savannah White Tony Todd as William Bludworth Zac Efron as Jake Smith / Allison Vanessa Hudgens as Ellen Hall Ashley Tisdale as Marie White Jacqueline McInnes Wood as Jessica Portman Alexa Vegas as Ms Julie Portman Ryan Merriman as David Cooper Emma Roberts as Chloe Castle Ashley Roberts as Katie Brittany Snow as Amber Mary Elizabeth Winsted as Laura Taylor Launter as James Crystal Lowe as Teenager Category:Blog posts